Assigned Target
by ScarletCarousel
Summary: An Alternate Universe take on Inuyasha and Kagome's first meeting. What happens when the Pack Hunter Inuyasha is sent after the Shikon Jewel and Kagome? OneShot Hentai PWP - Note the rating!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the assorted characters. I just use them for my own amusement.

**Acknowledgement:** Many, many thanks to Fenikkusuken, who is not only the best beta in the world, but a general lovely person and the reason I'm writing these oneshots!

Ұ Ф Ұ Ф Ұ

The Hanyou dangled limp against the wall, the sharp bone fragment remained stuck fast in the wall through his shoulder. He snarled under his breath as the youkai's venom spread through his veins from the wound, leaving him unable to move, without even having the dignity of his feet on the floor. In the periphery of his vision his assigned target was ducking into one of the shell of the old building, gamely dodging the attacks of the enraged Centipede youkai. It was only going to be a matter of seconds before the target was killed and the jewel was gone.

_The Inquisitors are going to have fucking my head, if I don't die from embarrassment first._

His target was faster and more cunning than he expected. She tumbled, dishevelled, through a small hole in a nearby external wall, rolling through the shrub plants that grew through the cracks in the pavement, whilst behind the centipede slammed about in inside, shrieking with anger. Scrabbling to her feet, she started to run.

30 paces, 25 paces. 20... he counted them as she ran unknowingly towards to him, attempting futilely to flex is claws to grab her. Nothing happened. He cursed again, knowing she was about to pass within a few feet of him and he would be unable to react.

There was a roar as the centipede smashed through the side of the wall into the cracked road, knocking burnt out cars to the side. The floor shook with the force of it, and the girl... woman... was thrown off her feet to land squarely at his.

He glared down at the mass of wild black hair tumbling in curls and waves, her long legs underneath. She tilted her head up to fix on his face, and for the first time he got a clear look at her. He caught his breath as the world went still. A heart shaped face with frantic blue eyes assessed him for immediate danger. His mouth went dry when she unintentionally bared her throat, her pulse visibly hammering.

_Kagome Higurashi_. Her dossier didn't do her justice.

A roar whipped through, and she braced to run, muscles bunching under her.

"Let me out, and I can save you from it." He was surprised his vocal chords still worked, although they rasped slightly.

She hesitated, looking at the dog ears, the claw tips on his hands, the long white hair, and unmistakable canine symbol on his jacket, biting her lip in uncertainty. The shrieking was close, much closer. Feigning a calm he didn't feel, he added, "You haven't got long to choose."

She wavered. The shrieking grew louder and triumphant as the centipede located the human. Panic on her face, the girl set her jaw, surging upwards. She braced one hand on his uninjured shoulder, curling her free hand around the bone spike. As she started to pull, she slipped and fell hard against him, her face against the bare skin of his neck. For an instant, all he could smell was her scent; feel the heat of her skin as it pressed against every inch of him. His body reacted, hardening against her. They both froze at the sensation. She slowly pulled her face back to look him in the eyes, her mouth a mere hairs breath from his. She touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers, before reaching up to stroke one ear with a wide-eyed look.

The moment was gone as the hand around the fragment started to glow slightly. He winced as pain shot through him. She was trying to yank out the centipede's weapon but failing, and the frustration was triggering a purification ability. The smell of burning flesh made him want to retch as the poison boiled out of his veins.

_Intel was right about the uncontrolled Miko powers. Kami, this hurts_!

It still wouldn't move. The Centipede demon would be on them in seconds. With a sound of thwarted distress, the girl Kagome let out a burst of power. The bone weapon disintegrated in her hands with a shine of light.

Released, he dropped silently to the ground with the grace of a natural predator, so close he could hear her heart thumping. Standing next to each other, she only came up to his chin, and he found that oddly satisfying. He smiled, flashing a fang. She took a half-step back from him, her eyes wide and somewhat wary, recognising the threat.

_Smart girl._

"I'll be back for you." He left the words somewhere between a promise and a threat, and leapt straight for the giant youkai bearing down on his location, flexing his claws.

"Sankon Tessuo!"

Ұ Ф Ұ Ф Ұ

She was gone, of course, by the point he walked back, dripping in gore and blood from the Centipede youkai. He'd been expecting it, and it had been a good move on her part, but was surprised by the stab of disappointment he'd felt when she hadn't been there.

_What did you expect? A hero's welcome? You don't even get that from your own people_ mocked the voice in his head.

Still, his mouth tilted up slightly and his eyes gleamed. Her scent was still on his clothes from where she'd leant against him earlier, and by running from him, she'd moved from target to prey. The thought made his pulse beat faster and the air seem sharper. For a second, his eyes flashed red as he sought her scent.

_There_.

It was only after he started stalking through the shadows following her, he remembered he had a separate reason for hunting her in the first place.

Ұ Ф Ұ Ф Ұ

Kagome crouched behind the old wall, trying her best to regulate her breathing. She'd known it was dangerous to come here, but this was the only place where some of the rarer plants were known to grow, a remnant of the cosmopolitan place before the Emergence Wars. She hadn't told anyone she coming; she'd have been tied up for even suggesting it, but the new disease was spreading fast, and she had to do _something_. And no-one else had the same knowledge of herbs and healing in her village, apart from her one-eyed teacher. Her bright yellow backpack was somewhere in the abandoned city: she'd got the plants and the seeds over the course of the day, but had thrown it to safety during the centipede attack. Kagome grimaced; it had been unavoidable, but she would need to back and collect it.

_Do I have a target painted on my head? Why do the youkai keep coming after me?_

And now, to top off everything, there was an Imperial Hunter in the vicinity, and her bow was on the floor with her bag. At least that was what she assumed he was after seeing his uniform; most humans had never even seen a Hunter, or at least lived to tell the tale. Another part of the Youkai Return which the humans had learned quickly. She vainly hoped he would consider them even as she had freed him, but the husky threat of a return didn't bode well. And much as she tried to deny it, a small part of her hoped he would come after her: she couldn't help the flush of heat curling in the pit of her stomach downwards as she remembered leaning against him, her nipples hardening at the memory. Despite her relative inexperience, she hadn't been oblivious to the way his body had reacted to her, either.

Cautiously, she picked her way carefully past the wall and ducked into another building, using it as a cut through. As she slipped silently past an opening, she caught a glimpse of large chunks of dead centipede glistening wetly in the road. One bit tried to wiggle towards her, and she scooted away, disgusted. Five parallel slash lines were evident all over the remains. She splayed her fingers as wide as she could to match and gulped.

Something flickered at the very edges of her peripheral vision. After a moment of stillness, she moved in a different direction, cutting through a back door and through several streets in an unpatterned, random path. She paused, crouched against a hunk of twisted concrete and metal for several minutes and waited, thankful the basic training the demon slayers had been able to give her over the last few months when the attacks had started.

_Come on, Kagome, it was nothing... _

She bit her lip and began to creep back through the streets, towards her abandoned backpack. Kagome hated this place, the sad, decayed symbol of human power before the Emergence Wars, three generations ago. Tens of thousands had died here, just left to rot or be taken by scavengers. She shivered, imagining the empty, lifeless streets running with blood.

As if answering her shiver, there was a soft click to her right. She catapulted across the street, diving into a confusing set of alleyways. She ran until her lungs burned and sweat dripped down her back, her heart thumping in fear. Sense dawned slowly as she slowed down to a walk, and unfamiliar walls looked back. Kagome turned around in a complete circle. The alleyways were totally indistinguishable with no reference points. She was hopelessly lost.

"I'm so screwed." she murmured under her breath.

A mocking snicker answered her. Kagome went cold with shock, and darted into an empty building. Everything was terrifyingly motionless. Silently she backed up towards the wall, keeping her eyes on the entrance, praying she was being paranoid; that there was no-one there.

She could feel her pulse thundering in the silence, fear crawling up her spine. She moved further into the shadows. Her body collided with something warm and solid. A hand covered her mouth before she could scream, and an arm whipped out around her waist, trapping her. Silver hair fluttered into her field of vision, and his breath was hot against her cheek. His voice was low as he spoke next to her ear.

"Give me the Shikon No Tama, and I might just let you live."

Ұ Ф Ұ Ф Ұ

Inuyasha watched as she went from slightly dazed and flushed by his nearness to shock as she absorbed his words. She opened her mouth to speak, and he felt her breath against his palm. Slowly he lowered his hand to rest against her neck, his claws resting in the hollows above her fragile collarbone as a warning.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He stopped briefly, unreasonably annoyed at the deception. He flexed his claws on her neck, and a small bead of blood welled under each. "Don't lie to me. Give me the jewel."

"I don't... I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can smell it on you." Actually, that was a lie. All he could smell at the moment was the scent of her skin, luminous with sweat after the chase, and the metallic tang of her blood under his claws. There was something about this woman that threw off any reasoning he had. He closed his eyes, fighting the urge to lick the blood off her collarbone.

"And I'm telling you I don't know what it is!" He raised his eyebrows at the unexpected petulance in her tone, as she continued. "In fact, maybe you should tell me about it, and whilst you're at it you can tell me why I seem to be every youkai's favourite snack right now."

His growled and he yanked her even closer with the arm around her waist. The curve of her hips fit perfectly into his, and both of them shuddered at the contact. "Don't shout at me, bitch."

"Don't call me a bitch! My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!"

"I know."

"What do you mean you..."

"Shut up."

She glared him. He tightened the hand on her hip, and she subsided.

"The Shikon No Tama is a jewel you have no right to. It's a youkai thing, and we can smell it on you. I know you have it, and so does every youkai in a twenty mile radius. Just give it to me and they'll leave you alone."

The woman in his arms shifted restlessly, but said nothing. He gritted his teeth as she inadvertently rubbed against his chest and thighs, setting off his already over sensitised nerves. His claws grew slightly longer, the blood thumping in his head.

"And as for why you're a snack, I assume it's for the jewel you've stolen, although..." he lent forward and slowly licked a long trail up the exposed side of her neck "...there could be other reasons, I guess."

Kagome opened and closed her mouth. Her eyes went wide in shock, before she closed them and tilted her head back to lean on his shoulder, exposing her skin further to him, shivering.

"This is the point you're supposed to be scared, bitch" he'd meant it to come out as a threat, instead his voice was low and husky, and he found he was burying his face in her neck, scraping his elongated fangs carefully across skin that felt soft as silk under his mouth. The hand on her collarbone dropped, and began to trace paths from her shoulder down to her opposite hip, sliding feather-light over the swell of her breasts.

His brain managed to re-engaged itself when she whimpered quietly.

_Fuck. Just because Youkai females won't have you doesn't mean you should molest your prey before_... He shied away from finishing that sentence in his head.

_You're better than that._ Instead he took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. He hovered on the brink of apologising the woman he was most likely to eviscerate within the hour, and gritted his teeth instead.

"What do you want with me?" Her voice was a soft, tremulous thread of confusion, and he had to fight for control as his imagination provided some unexpected and very graphic images of the human writhing naked underneath him.

"I just want the Shikon jewel, OK?" Both of them noticed the frayed edge of his voice, and the lack of conviction. "I have orders..."

She turn to face him within the circle of his arms (_when did I loosen my grip?),_ so close he could feel her breath on his skin. He put his claws on her hips again and pulled her none too gently against him again, missing the heat of her body against his. This time, she met his arousal full on. After a slightly shocked look, she shifted her legs so his erection could rest more easily against her. Without thinking he ground his hips slowly against her. She arched her back, making the contact more intense. By now both of them were panting.

"I don't have it. I swear." It took a while before she could speak.

"I know you do..." The anger at her continuous denial finally started to clear the fog of desire he couldn't seem to shake off.

"Just search me. Then you'll know I'm not lying." It wasn't the look of clear-eyed appeal that shocked him, it was when she started unbuttoning her shirt, and he closed his eyes to futilely stop himself from sinking back into the haze she seemed to cause in him at will.

Ұ Ф Ұ Ф Ұ

"Just search me. Then you'll know I'm not lying."

It was the returning anger in his face that had goaded Kagome to throw down her challenge. He was beautiful, she'd not realised quite how much before outside, despite the electricity that sparked down her nerves whenever he touched her. He was slender, although his entire body was solid muscle; she'd been in enough contact with his body to realise that. His long hair was almost silver rather than white, making her almost cry with the need to slide her fingers into it. His ears flickered slightly and Kagome suddenly realised she was desperate. She desperately wanted to prove she wasn't carrying some stolen youkai gem so he wouldn't be angry, and she desperately wanted his mouth on her again, his claws on her body. Dimly she realised she'd forgotten to be desperate for survival somewhere between his hands on her and her arousal, but couldn't focus on it.

She gulped slightly as she looked into the face of the youkai above her, knowing she was playing with fire. But somehow, with her skin burning and the movement of his hips he was still making against hers she couldn't bring herself to quite care.

_He's not going to do it. I'm going to have to..._

Slowly, her fingers made her way to her shirt, and she started to slowly unbutton it from the bottom. He closed his eyes briefly, looking torn. Kagome blushed, and looked down, concentrating on her buttons. The silence was absolute apart from their ragged breathing. Then, finally, one of his hands slipped over hers, pulling it away from her clothes.

"I'll do it. How do I know you won't just hide it in the clothes you take off?" His voice was in that low, husky register that made her knees go weak, and she obediently let go. He reached forward, and Kagome felt her heart almost stop, but instead of her shirt, he pulled off the scarf around her neck. He ran his fingers over it slowly, before dropping it to the floor next to her.

"It's not there" his voice was a whisper of sound.

For a moment he seemed uncertain, unsure, and simply looked at her. Kagome almost screamed with frustration. She reached out to grab his wrist. His eyes narrowed, and he twitched, but allowed her to catch it. She pulled his hand up, and placed it against her chest. His thumb moved, stroking her nipple which puckered through her clothes.

Kagome swallowed. "You need to look everywhere, or you'll never believe me."

With a sudden motion, he knelt at her feet. Kagome whimpered at the loss of his hand. Instead, he tugged at her knee to bend her leg, and pulled off her shoe, throwing it behind him. He ran his hands slowly up her leg, before hooking his fingers into the top of her long socks and pulling it off. She put her bare foot back down gingerly on the cold floor. The youkai at her feet started running his claws gently up her exposed leg, each sweeping pass starting at the fragile bones of her ankles, up past her calves, over the back of her knee, and up the backs of her thighs. She put her hands on his shoulders to hold herself up as the maddening passes starting moving closer to her inner thigh, and heard him laugh softly. With each sweep, Kagome unconsciously shifted, trying to move the hands higher up her legs, and closer to the centre of sensation. His claw tips touched the very edges of her underwear. She sucked in her breath in anticipation. But instead, he moved to the other leg, pulling off the shoe and sock, and then running his claws over her leg over and over until she could feel moisture between her thighs. The red stripes on his face were more pronounced now. He leant forward, and ran his tongue up the inside of her thigh to the edges of her underwear. He inhaled slightly and shuddered as she whimpered, her fingers tightening on his shoulders. His fangs scraped the inside of her thigh, and his claws slid under the sides of her underwear, resting on the bare skin of her hip.

"What do you think?" Her voice was a thin whisper of sound

"It's not there either." His voice wasn't much more.

"Where now?"

Golden eyes (_or were they red just then?_) searched hers. He knelt up, and with one claw sliced open her shirt, yanking it off her. The remains fluttered down behind him. With another pass, he sliced off her skirt. Kagome blushed at being unclothed apart from her underwear, and at the stunned and predatory look in his eyes. He blinked and shook his head slightly, before he pulled off the heavy jacket, and threw it on the floor.

"Sit down."

Kagome sat before he knees gave out. The youkai crawled behind her, pulling off his shirt and dropping it next to her. His claws started stroking her back, with the first pass slicing off her bra which joined the rest of her ruined clothes. Kagome shivered at the long strokes up and down her spine, before they moved outwards, each pass coming closer and closer to the side of her breasts until she was whimpering in frustration.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Just please."

He laughed quietly, and his hands slipped further round the front, sliding across the front of her bare breasts for the first time. She gasped and arched into his hands, waves of sparks running from her breasts through he stomach straight to her groin. There was an answering growl from behind, before she felt his mouth against the back of her neck and shoulders, and he started to bite her, running his tongue over the sensitive skin. His fingers moved over her breasts until they reached her nipples, flicking and sliding gently over them until she cried out from the sensation.

He pressed against her back, his erection hard against the curve of her bottom through his clothes. His skin was overheating against her spine. The heat was pooling between her thighs. Kagome caught one of his hands and pushed it down between her legs. The resulting sensation shook her as she rocked against his palm. She could hear his harsh, guttural breath in her ear, his fingers probing through the cloth. She dimly registered his growl of frustration before his claws slashed off her last item, and threw it to the side.

He put a hand on her shoulder, pushing the now naked and slightly blushing Kagome backwards onto his clothes. Bare-chested, he crawled up her body, her knees on each side of his hips. His hands went back to her breasts and her nipples, this time followed by his mouth as she arched helplessly into him. His tongue laved wet trails whilst she buried her hands in his hair. He flinched when she started to stroke his ears gently, and then almost purred with the sensation, licking her breasts slowly with the same rhythm. He started to lick slowly down her rib cage, one hand moving to between her legs underneath him, rapidly replaced by the knuckles of his hand moving between her folds. She whimpered and moved her legs further apart to encourage him. He started to rub against the sensitive nub there, and her entire body convulsed, her knees shaking as light exploded behind her eyes. He smiled against her skin and started to continued downwards, licking and nuzzling down her ribcage to her waist, and onto each hip.

Kagome was writhing with new and unbelievable feeling, when it stopped. The youkai kneeling over her had become still, his hair over his face. His arms were shaking. She went to call his name, and then realised in embarrassment he'd never told her what it was. Instead, she reached down and touched his hair gently. He flung his head back faster than she could follow, to be met with nightmarish eyes of red and blue without a trace of gold. His fangs were longer, and violent red slashes ran down his cheeks. He snarled at her, and snapped warningly towards her fingers. She froze, fear starting to trickle into her arousal. He went back to her waist on the left, sniffing it, and running his other hand over her clear and unmarked skin. He stopped again, signs of conflict on his face. He was still growling softly.

Kagome swallowed, and gathering her courage, scooted down the jacket under him, and reached forward to stroke the skin of his shoulder. He snapped at her fingers again, but half-heartedly. His skin was soft and fevered; hot and damp under her hand, laid over muscles that felt like iron. He closed his eyes as her fingers danced over his arms and chest, tracing the tendons and following the curves of his rib cage. He sucked in his breath and held still. Her short nails reached his nipples, scratching over them gently, and he shuddered. She continued sliding her fingers over his chest as he shivered, before he searched her face with now-golden eyes. Feeling braver, she leant up on her elbows and kissed his chest, sliding her tongue along his skin, before fastening her mouth around his nipple. He groaned and freed one hand to cup her head. Kagome shifted her weight to free her right arm to continue stroking the solid skin of his torso, tracing the lines until she reached the tie on the top of his loose traditional trousers.

She ran her fingers around the top of the material, already slung low on his hips, tracing the hollows and planes disappearing below the band. Before she could lose her nerve, she slipped her hand inside, tangling her fingers into short hair. The youkai made a sound between a growl and purr, which shifted in intensity when her shaking hand wrapped around his long, hard length. She pulled her head back to concentrate, moving her hand backwards and forwards uncertainly, until he began to thrust into her hand. Growing in confidence and fascinated, she began to take over the rhythm, sliding along the hot, soft skin, quickly becoming slick and wet while he made noises in back of his throat. He started moving faster, quicker; his breathing harsh. Before she could bring him to what she felt sure would be the same effect he had had on her, he pulled her hands free and pinned them either side next to her head. His cheeks were still harshly striped, but the rest was normal.

"Not yet." The words were almost unintelligible.

He let go of her hands, and crawled back down her body, trailing his tongue directly down her body to drop his head to between her legs, before taking a long lick. Kagome gasped and twisted under him, almost unable to bear the sensation of his wet tongue against and in her folds. He slipped his fingers up to hold her open, the combination of the cold air and his hot breath making her shudder underneath him. His tongue brushed against the sensitive nub and she almost screamed, pushing her body up towards his face. In response he wrapped his mouth around it, alternately sucking gently and laving it with his tongue. Her whole body convulsed before she thrashed with an orgasm that made her forget to breath. He looked down at her, shaking with the aftershocks, her hair spread out and naked on his uniform. His half smile caused her heart to stop again.

The youkai pulled off his loose trousers completely until he knelt gloriously naked between her knees, his erection proud between his legs. Kagome reached out and touched him, stroking his hard length again before he groaned and moved her hand away. Kagome swallowed, both at the beauty of him, and slight nervousness at what was about to happen. He crawled up between her still shaking legs, and braced himself on one arm, positioning himself with the other. The tip nudged at her entrance, and they both gasped at the feeling. He pushed his hips forward, and suddenly, he was completely inside her.

Kagome winced, but it wasn't as bad as expected. He paused for a second as she hesitated, reaching up to stroke the stripe on his cheek. And then as she moved her hips, he started to thrust. Kagome whimpered at the sensations, overwhelmed. She braced herself on his arms, then hanging onto his wrists whilst he thrust in and out, the feeling sparking trails of electricity over her whole body. She could her herself making small, animalistic noises, but couldn't seem to do anything about them.

He moved faster, sweat appearing on his skin. He took hold of his legs and hooked them over his arm to give himself greater access; she arched up, gasping. Her fingers dug hard into his shoulders. His face was drawn, his teeth bared in a snarl, and he was the most beautiful thing Kagome had ever seen. She reached up stroke his face tenderly. He looked at her, his eyes burning red. She reached up, and kissed him for the first time. His entire body tensed up, before he shouted in release, and finally collapsed on top of her.

Ұ Ф Ұ Ф Ұ

After a few minutes, Inuyasha carefully disentangled himself from the girl on the floor. Grimacing, he used a piece of her destroyed clothing to clean himself off before pulling on his trousers. She was watching him with a flushed, dazed expression, leaning on one elbow. He helped her sit up, and dropped his long white shirt over her head. She fumbled with the ties, her hands still shaking. He fastened it silently and picked her up with one arm, grabbing the abused jacket in the other. The Hanyou walked gracefully into the corner and sat down cross-legged, settling her on his lap, wrapping his jacket around both of them.

"Would it be a bad time to ask your name?" Her voice was almost shy.

"Inuyasha."

"Um... it's nice to meet you Inuyasha." She flushed red.

He smiled despite himself, but said nothing.

"I've never heard of a human and a youkai... you know..."

"It's not unheard of, although it's rare. My mother was human." Inuyasha cursed himself for an idiot for giving her the information, whilst at the same time his hands refused to listen to good sense and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Inuyasha..."

"What?"

"Is it always like that?"

_Like you'd know_. Inuyasha ignored the mocking voice in his head that too often sounded like his pure blood brother. "Which bit exactly?"

"Just... when you... you are very passionate... I thought you might bite me." He felt her wriggle self-consciously, and automatically ran his hand down her spine comfortingly, whilst his brain tried to process what she was saying, or rather, not saying. It took some time for his brain to wrest control from his extremely contented body.

_Oh_. _That._

"Were you scared?"

"A little, once or twice." She seemed ashamed of the confession.

"You should have been. You've got the Shikon no Tama inside you above your hip." His face darkened as he remembered the exact moment he thought she'd betrayed him; seducing him to hide the jewel. He'd wanted so badly to hurt her until he realised there were no scars or marks to have put it in there, giving him enough strength to fight it. Despite the black expression on his face, he continued to stroke her back gently until her muscles unlocked until she laid pliant against him.

"I didn't know." She went pale, despite the flush still on her cheeks from earlier.

"Yeah." Somehow he didn't question it was the truth.

"Inuyasha... what happens now?"

"Now? It's coming to dusk, so I suggest you sleep as it's too late for you as a human to be trailing about here."

"And tomorrow? What happens tomorrow?" she whispered.

He didn't answer and she shivered. Instead he picked up her feet which were on the stone floor and placed them on his legs to warm them, before wrapping his arms tightly around her and burying his face in her hair. She reluctantly relaxed against him, leaning against the warmth of his bare chest, one hand curled around his neck.

_It's a good question. What are you going to do tomorrow, Inuyasha? That jewel has to go back to the Hunting Pack. Either in her or ripped out, but neither is going to give her a good chance of survival. Or are you going to disobey for the sake of one human girl and risk the punishment if you get caught? And even then, even if you let her go and pretend you couldn't find her, how long is her life expectancy with the Shikon no Tama and no protection?_

Inuyasha looked down. Kagome had fallen asleep, trusting and vulnerable in his arms. With no-one to see, he held her close against him, gently stroking the curves he'd mapped and then burned into his memory. He could smell himself all over her with the overlay of sex, and underneath the sweet scent that could make him lose his senses. A wave of jealous possessiveness swept over him at the thought of anyone else touching her, let alone hurting her. Yet around both of them was his Imperial Uniform, the reason he'd found her in the first place, the symbol of his people and the basis of the fragile acceptance he had in his life until now.

_Fuck._

Inuyasha, the hanyou and Imperial Hunter, his assigned target in his arms, watched the night fall and wished tomorrow would never come.

Ұ Ф Ұ Ф Ұ


End file.
